Waiting
by Dragonfire138
Summary: Waiting... Waiting... That's all I can do. I'm dead and that's the only fact, so now I must wait and wait... 1-shot ButtercupXButch, may be doing there siblings later on... If someone can think of a better name please suggest it I really don't like the name but can't think of a better one!


Waiting...

Waiting...

WAITING! I can't do anything but WAIT! And stare at the white walls, with the one window that shows my counter partner also my boyfriend on the other side. His heads down in his hands as he stares at the white wall on his side. Your probably wondering who I am, well I'll tell you. My name is Buttercup Utonium I am 16 years old and I died today with my counter partner and boyfriend of one day named Butch.

We both died saving are siblings. Me my sisters and him his brothers who are also dating there own counter partners. I get up from where I had been sitting in the single white chair and move to were i'm sitting up against the window then close my eyes and think back to my last battle.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_It had been a normal day in Townsvillie. My sisters and there counter partners or there boyfriends were sitting in the back. Bubbles and Boomer were playing with some animals. Brick was leaning against a tree with Blossom in his lap reading a book, while me and Butch? We were fighting again... This time it was because I had tried to tell him that I was falling in love with him but had ended up cursing at him and saying so many stupid things._

_Butch had gotten angry and attacked and we fought in the sky tell Bubbles made us stop with her sonic scream. We both glared at her then raced towards the moon. We landed and faced each other are fist raised as we attacked. I remember punching him in the chest over and over again, while he punched my head with his fist then I screamed "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE THAT SLUT PRINCESS!?"_

_Time seemed to freeze then because I had just told Butch the player of the school, the second best jock in the school with me being the first, Princess lover, and the newest hero in the town. We stayed like that my fists against his chest, one of his fist raised to strike while the other one was still on my head. then both wrapping around me and his lips on mine. Right when we broke away the alarms on our cell phones telling us that there was a monster attacking the town._

_Butch looked me in the eyes then said "Were talk about what you said later, and my answer to you." his hand traced my cheek before we both floated up and flew back towards Townsvillie. When we got there... We were almost to late._

_"AHH!" Brick and Boomer yelled in pain as they crashed onto the ground twitching as a red and dark blue light came onto them before disappearing and both of them fainting, Blossom and Bubbles were already passed out in a crater. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES!" I screamed while Butch yelled his brothers named before we both turned our eyes glowing dark and light green while flames seemed to flicker off of us._

_"ATTACK!" I screamed and charged in my fist sending light green stars at a giant robot with a monkey face. Butch was right besides me sending out his dark green diamonds at the robot. The stars and diamonds hit against the robot's sides cutting into it as we both went into a rage and started to tear the robot apart not even noticing tell seconds before the black laser firing at are siblings._

_I know I didn't even think as I leaped in front of my sisters to take my last blow I would ever get and all I can think is that I told my sisters I would die for them and now i'm going to die for them so that they can live. I manage to look at Butch right before the blast hits us both and see him mouthing 'I love you to." to me._

_"Butch.." I whisper then feel pain hit me then the feeling of weightlessness before I fall onto the ground. I remember my sisters screaming for me to wake up but then something else telling me that it's time to go and not to worry they would be safe. I guess Butch was told the same thing because we both stood besides each other as spirits before we were grabbed and placed into a white waiting room with just a window to look at each other._

* * *

I open my eyes again as the window disappears and I look into dark green eyes that I've never been so glad to see. "Hey Cupcake I think are waiting is over." I take Butch's hand as he helps me up and say "How do you know?"

"Because 1 I just got black wings while you got white wings. 2 a door just opened while you were spacing out and said "Come this way, your wait is over sooo..."

I smile and laugh before holding my hand in Butch's and walking towards the door. I stop though and look at him at his dark green eyes, the scar over his left eye, his spiky black hair. "Butch... I wish I had told you sooner you know, and also... Do you think there okay?"

"Are siblings will be fine there not weaklings not after living with us for so long... Besides I bet there with each other right now knowing were going to be watching over them.. And also we have all the time in the world to be together Buttercup since were dead and all! OH! And for the record I never even liked Princess. I just dated her to try to get you jealous so it would be easier to tell you that I've been in love with you since I was 14." Butch then laughs before jumping through the door pulling me after him.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot that came into my mind, hope you like... Oh! And I doubt I do a story with more chapters about this... I may add a chapter about Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles and what they did after the deaths of Butch and Buttercup.**


End file.
